


【轩翰】回礼（下）

by Cosmic_String



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_String/pseuds/Cosmic_String





	【轩翰】回礼（下）

万圣节已过，然而来到人世游玩的调皮小恶魔却在庆祝盛典后因贪恋人世间的情爱不愿返回异世。

夜幕即将降临，大餐准备就绪，盛装打扮的小恶魔躲藏在房间的角落，静待着他最爱的人类前来开启迟到的大礼。

01

“轩哥，今天回这么早啊。”

“啊，你大哥说有惊喜，让我今天早点回去。”

“哦～～～”

“……煊煊你是不是知道些什么？”

“咳咳那什么，最近天气凉轩哥你这练完舞一身汗记得洗个澡再回去哈，别路上吹风感冒了，我还有事就先回练习室了？”

“……行。”

…………

汶翰到底准备的什么惊喜啊，神神秘秘的。

回想起刚才在公司碰到火宣弟弟时他脸上一脸鸡贼和了然于心的微妙表情，周艺轩更好奇了。

打开家门，漆黑一片。

李大猪蹄子人呢？

只有卧室的门缝透露出一点微光。

…………

周艺轩好像知道所谓的惊喜究竟是哪方面的惊喜了。

觉得我们轩哥想歪的太快？

并没有好吗。

毕竟你的恋人跟你说有惊喜，回家以后还发现只有你的卧室亮着灯，真的是想不想歪都难。

转动门把手打开门。

面前猝不及防地出现了一颗咧着嘴对自己笑的发光南瓜头。

…………

“确定是惊喜不是惊吓吗？”周艺轩心想。

他觉得现在正咧着嘴与他四目相对的南瓜头笑得还是有那么些惊悚的，毕竟是刚开门就怼在了自己眼前，太防不胜防。

有些无语地撩开“悬空”的南瓜头继续朝里走。

房间里挂了很多灯串，灯串上的南瓜头也是咧着嘴笑出了锯齿状的牙齿，发出的亮光一闪一闪的，有节奏的忽明忽暗。

目所能及的地面上也有不少灯，南瓜样式的，白色蜡烛样的，手提油灯样式的。

橱柜披上了黑色或白色的纱衣，垂下来落在地板上，好像还挂了几只蝙蝠。

原本散落在书桌上的一页页歌词被整理到了一边。铺了黑布的桌面上也是各种各样南瓜节风格的发光摆件。

床铺倒是没什么变化，黑色丝绸的料子在微光下泛着不显眼的粼粼银色波光，上面被撒了不少玫瑰花瓣，还有一些掉落在了床边的地板和椅子上。

整个房间充斥着黑橙白，偶尔点缀着一些绿红紫，诡异阴森的气氛在蔓延。

很暗黑，很哥特，很南瓜，很Halloween，好像是故事里的女巫才会有的房间。

周艺轩万万没想到今年他也还是没能逃过来自西方的某个巨浪费南瓜的节日，虽然迟了一周。

嗯，布置得挺有氛围的，不过话说回来汶翰他一个人待在这种画风的房间里不会害怕吗？

…………

等等，他人呢？

昏暗的房间加上深色系的床铺，确实不容易发现被窝里还藏着只兔子，周艺轩也是走近后才借着床头的暖光看清被子鼓出了一个蜷缩的人形。

在床边坐下，小心地掀开被子，原来藏着的不是人畜无害的小兔子，而是古灵精怪的卷发小恶魔。

大概是等得有些困，躲在被窝里等待恋人归来的小恶魔缩着身子睡着了，不像是童话故事里经常调皮捣蛋甚至是邪恶反派的形象，反倒是更像等待着真爱之吻的睡美人。

嗯，确实是惊喜，不是惊吓。

瞬间就有了反应。

坐在床边抚摸着暗黑系睡美人睡得香甜的侧脸，看得发愣的周艺轩有些走神。

汶翰穿女仆装真好看，果然比我更适合女装。

这套衣服应该不是他自己选的吧，太情趣了，背上这么暴露，裙摆这么短，还配黑丝。

他脸皮那么薄那么容易害羞，肯穿这身也真是难为他了。

话说回来他是不是穿得太少了点？

感觉到睡美人打了个冷颤，周艺轩放空的思想回到了现实。

11月初的北京还没有供应暖气，但夜间的气温却已经降到了个位数，不过没关系，有空调。

调到暖风模式后将遥控重新归位，周艺轩俯下身将李汶翰搂进怀里，一个个亲吻落在唇边，想要吻醒他的小恶魔睡美人。

被子被突然掀开，李汶翰觉得有些冷，打了个哆嗦，半梦半醒之间感受到自己落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

唔……熟悉的体温，熟悉的味道，熟悉的温柔的亲吻。

睡美人渐渐醒了过来。

双手环上周艺轩的脖子，李汶翰将自己投入了他轩哥的怀抱回吻。

互相吮吸着对方的双唇，舌头交缠共舞，发出了啧啧的水声，有来不及咽下的口水从嘴角滴下。

顺从地张开嘴，任由抱着自己的人汲取着自己口腔内的津液，敏感的兔牙和上颚被一一照顾到，李汶翰清醒后好不容易才聚焦的眼神又有些迷离了，被亲得迷迷糊糊地被周艺轩抱起来坐在他身上。

“轩哥，trick or treat？～”

清醒后的小恶魔恢复了恶魔本性，就着双手环着他的人类恋人的脖子跨坐在他身上的姿势与他对视，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇笑得魅惑又危险，但是声音又软绵绵的像是在撒娇。

象征着恶魔身份的尖角从还未干透的丝丝缕缕卷发中探出。眼角有一丝绯红，清澈明亮的眼睛中带着和满满爱意混合在一起的欲望。熟悉的清秀脸庞因为刚才长时间的接吻抑或是害羞有着明显的红晕，原本就偏红的唇色也因亲吻比平时更加艳丽，泛着水光像饱满的樱桃。

上翘的嘴角带着性感邪魅的坏笑，原本隐藏着的惨白尖牙暴露出来，配上被亲到发红的唇色，整个人散发着诡异的妖艳感，要多性感有多性感。

原本乖巧的小兔子变成了有着致命性诱惑力的小恶魔。

周艺轩顿时觉得非常不妙，下身极速充血。

“汶翰我没有糖啊，怎么办，现在给你去买吗？”

眼里渐渐带上了浓重的情欲，眼神变得具有侵略性，周艺轩笑得有些危险，原本搂着李汶翰腰的手向下探入裙摆中揉捏起他被黑色丝袜包裹着的饱满臀瓣。

“没有糖的坏老头儿没机会再去买的哦～要接受小恶魔的惩罚～”

要不到糖吃的小恶魔把他的恋人推到在床上伸手去解他的纽扣，笑得比刚才更危险更诱人。

没糖没关系，我吃你就行了。

双手撑在周艺轩耳边，跪趴在他上方的李汶翰故意用膝盖蹭了蹭他胯间的部位，感受到他轩哥呼吸一滞之后笑得可得意俯下身。

模仿着周艺轩以前给自己做前戏的样子，李汶翰将亲吻落在他哥的嘴角和耳朵上。

没费什么力气地翘开牙，小舌头伸进去捣乱，轩哥口腔里哪些地方最敏感自己都知道，一处一处慢慢舔舐。

轩哥刚才抖了好几下诶，他的脸是不是红了。

终于不是每次都只有我被吻到面红耳赤浑身发软。

满意地退出口腔，然后将亲吻移动到耳边，李汶翰故意将呼吸出的热气撒向周艺轩与他自己一样敏感的耳垂，舌头舔弄着耳洞。

小恶魔的尖牙时不时拉扯着自己的耳垂，周艺轩不觉得有多疼，反倒是带着疼痛的刺激更撩拨人，一种有什么东西在挠来挠去的心痒。

李汶翰的亲吻渐渐从耳朵移动到周艺轩的脖子上。细腻光滑的颈部皮肤慢慢点缀上一朵朵红梅。

接着又一点点小心翼翼地啃起突出的喉结，用粘上去的尖牙磨蹭着，直到上面出现了一片异常显眼的红印才肯放过。

如果是小兔子这么啃自己周艺轩觉得大概是小动物想要磨牙。

但是现在的小恶魔这么做的话，

周艺轩觉得他是想吸自己的血。

诱惑人跟他上床的小恶魔会在享受性爱后趁猎物不注意吸干对方的血液，真是相当糟糕的脑补。

不过是他的恋人的话应该会被放过吧，是要留着慢慢享用的猎物。

但是就算没被放过也心甘情愿。

今晚来自暗夜的小恶魔有着和平时乖巧的怕羞兔子截然不同的性感，又纯又欲。

这样的汶翰真的太性感太诱人了。

说要给自己惊喜的人穿着这么情趣的一套衣服在床上等着自己回来，现在还这么诱惑自己，今年迟到的万圣节庆祝未免也太刺激。

靠在床头默默接受服务，周艺轩觉得今晚的后续发展大概会走向一个很不可控的方向。

02

唔，轩哥皮肤真好，细皮嫩肉的，亲起来口感简直了。

有点后悔以前做的时候亲太少，

以后我要补回来，

也别以后了，就从今晚多亲他开始吧。

以前做爱的时候都是自己被他轩哥上下其手浑身亲个遍，难得这么亲他哥的李汶翰对于周艺轩的细皮嫩肉非常满意，再往下的锁骨和结实胸肌也不打算放过，又亲又啃地在他哥身上不停种草莓。

难得被李汶翰亲到有些呼吸急促，周艺轩还挺享受的，毕竟傲娇兔子脸皮薄特别容易害羞从没这么这么主动过。

不过也不甘示弱，原本摸着李汶翰天然卷头发的手开始向下移动，从背部大开的领口处探入再向前伸，揉捏起李汶翰的胸和他胸前早已充血的两点。

在下半身乱摸的手动作更糟糕，从裙摆探入的手用带着薄茧的指腹摩搓完敏感的腰际后落到了饱满的臀瓣上，又揉又捏，挺色情的。

他轩哥这一捏身体里好不容易被自己忽视了的物件又开始作怪，随着臀瓣被揉捏的动作在他身体里动来动去，像是有了生命一般。

敏感的小恶魔满脸通红，开始浑身发抖，双手发软。

停下原本正在亲周艺轩腹肌的动作，好不容易喘匀气后李汶翰抬起头瞪了眼给他捣乱的坏老头儿，只不过绯红的眼角配上带着浓重情欲色彩的眼神完全没有任何杀伤力，反倒是显得他这一瞪相当娇嗔，

和诱惑。

周艺轩回以带有深意的眼神和笑。

没有糖还骚扰人的坏老头儿笑得温和又好像有点抱歉，可名叫李汶翰的小恶魔就是读出了满满的挑衅和危险。

他觉得周艺轩仿佛在用眼神说：

“怎么这么敏感，别被我干扰啊汶翰”

大猪蹄子太过分了，哼。

李汶翰加大了力道泄愤似的用尖牙咬了口他轩哥的腹肌。

“嘶……汶翰你轻点。”

被咬了的周艺轩发出了声音。

然后被傲娇小恶魔瞥了一眼。

“谁让你欺负我的～”

得意又傲娇地赏了周艺轩一个小眼神，接收到他哥温柔宠溺又拿自己没办法的无奈笑容后李汶翰满意地低下头继续了他的惩罚。

但很快他又不满意了。

都是老年人了腹肌练这么好干嘛……

摸起来线条分明又有弹性，亲起来口感也很好，整整齐齐码在周艺轩腹部的六块腹肌让李汶翰羡慕嫉妒恨了。

腹肌冬眠后没再醒过的他想到了现在在他肚子上的软肉——

经常被他轩哥说摸起来软软的手感很好很可爱挺喜欢的，又说什么身体要紧要自己有空的时候还是多休息，健身可以慢慢来。

不行ong，小肚子和肌肉主唱的称号太不相符了。

不许说我肚子上的肉可爱，我可是肌肉猛男，哪里可爱了。

傲娇到有些恼羞成怒。

于是又咬了几口。

是不是下嘴有点重了，红了诶，还有牙印。

有些心虚地小手手揉几下，然后又抬起头。

唔……轩哥笑得好温柔，有点害羞。

抿着嘴悄咪咪低下头躲开视线。

周艺轩无奈又好笑地看着趴在他腹肌上的李汶翰想到了什么似的突然咬了自己几口，然后大概是怕真咬疼了自己还上手揉了几下，最后抬头对上自己的温柔眼神后又避开眼神像是在害羞。

太可爱了。

这么可爱的小恶魔是我一个人的，别人都看不到。

周艺轩心里有种满足感，床上的李汶翰有多可爱只有他一个人知道。

03

周艺轩皮肤白，被用力吮吸和啃咬的地方很容易留下红痕，特别显眼，像落在雪地上的错落有致的红梅。

看着自己身下的人遍布上半身的红色印记，李汶翰有点明白为什么他轩哥老喜欢在做爱的时候把他浑身上下亲个遍了。自己的恋人身上满是自己留下的痕迹，像是一种成就感，又像是打下了来自自己的烙印，告诉别人这个人是我的。

轩哥是我一个人的，胸肌腹肌只有我能摸我能啃。

下面硬邦邦的大家伙也只能我一个人享受。

今晚的小恶魔仿佛真的受到了来自暗夜的不知名力量感染，占有欲爆棚，

大胆程度也爆棚。

修身的黑裤下包裹着肌肉结实的修长双腿，中间鼓起来的地方被揉了几下后好像更鼓了。

如果靠太近的话等下扒掉裤子弹出来的时候会打到我脸上的吧。

等下含不下怎么办啊……轩哥的尺寸那么优越……

等等，我都在想些什么啊……

满脑子都是些糟糕的黄色废料，李汶翰又被自己的脑补弄得面红耳赤，原本就红的脸上红晕更深。

不知道是前端渗出的液体更多还是后面溢出穴口的肠液更多，李汶翰能感觉到他的下身好像更湿了。

试探着用牙齿拉开裤链又试探性地抬起头观察周艺轩的表情，然后察觉到他轩哥的眼神一下变得特别深邃又充满欲望。本质还是原来那只怕羞兔子的小恶魔羞耻到想钻地缝。

但是没停下动作，连同内裤扒下紧身的长裤，盯着怒张的性器犹豫了一会后头埋到周艺轩双腿间慢慢含住了头部。

……………

再补充一句，床上的汶翰可以有多性感和诱惑也只有我一个人知道。 

拉链被用牙齿拉开，趴在自己身上的小恶魔连带着内裤扒下了自己的裤子后一直盯着自己弹出来的勃起看，然后犹豫着慢慢含进嘴里。

腮帮子被撑到鼓起来，艳丽的红唇含着自己的物件吞吐，脸上带着被情欲蒸腾着的血色。

自己的硬挺被紧致温暖的口腔包裹着，喉头会缩紧刺激敏感的头部。

从自己的角度可以看到趴在自己腿间的人被黑色女仆装包裹着的腰肢塌陷出了一个诱人的弧度。再往下是裙摆遮挡不住姣好形状的紧致翘臀，捏起来手感很好。被黑丝包裹着的双腿线条优美又有力，经常会在做爱的时候夹紧自己的腰。

生理上的快感，心理上的满足，还有视觉上的冲击揉和在一起。

呼吸一点点变重，周艺轩觉得他脑海里的理智之弦在一点点崩坏。

唇齿间全是他轩哥的味道，很少给周艺轩做口活的李汶翰其实真的很害羞很害羞，闭起眼不敢看面前的画面吞吞吐吐。

玩了一会后李汶翰觉得腮帮子有些酸，于是整根吐出来，转而用舌头舔弄起顶端的小孔，手放上根部揉搓两个肉球。

头顶的人呼吸越来越重，稍稍抬起头看到周艺轩脸上难得不太淡定相当难耐的表情，李汶翰转头就把原来那点害羞抛到了脑后。

嘿嘿，轩哥也有今天。

小恶魔瞬间得意，更不怕死地舔起满布血管和青筋的柱身。

明明是色情的动作，但李汶翰眼神里永远带着的那一丝清澈又像是他只是在吃一根棒棒糖。

果然是又纯又欲的小恶魔，太要命了。

周艺轩抓着李汶翰头发的手不自觉加重了些力道，原本在他身上游走的另一只手探入了股间。

接触到的不是丝袜的质感，而是光滑的皮肤，

挺好，待会丝袜不用脱，方便办事，还能增加情趣。

沿着满手的湿滑向下摸是小恶魔的尾巴，

还真是从身体里长出来的啊。

想象了一下李汶翰是怎样穿上这身衣服再怎样把尾巴插到他自己的身体里，周艺轩原本尺寸就够优越的硬挺更充血。

场面一定很香艳，可惜我没看到。

想看汶翰自己操自己，

不过他脸皮那么薄不一定会愿意吧，

等下问问他试试。

周艺轩脑海里的理智之弦又崩坏了那么一点点。

低头看向埋在自己胯间专心吃糖的小恶魔，一直在默不作声接受诱惑的周艺轩眼神更危险，抓住李汶翰的尾巴轻轻往外拉扯。

埋在身体里的物件猝不及防被抽动，小恶魔顿时手软，没控制好力道尖牙磕到了他在舔舐吞吐的棒棒糖。

“嘶……”身体最敏感的皮肤被尖牙戳到，周艺轩倒吸了一口凉气。

“汶翰小心点啊，万一咬断了你下半生的性福怎么办？”

勾起嘴角坏笑，玩味的眼神看向满脸潮红含着自己勃起的小恶魔，周艺轩没停下手中抽动尾巴的动作。

哆哆嗦嗦地吐出含在嘴里的物件，李汶翰原本被塞得鼓起来的腮帮子瞬间恢复原样，水汪汪的眼睛又瞪了周艺轩一眼。

然后换来了一阵快速的抽插。

发软的双手支撑不住身体，吐出物件后李汶翰整个人趴在周艺轩大腿上任由他抽动着自己的尾巴，嘴里满是根本压抑不住的甜腻呻吟。

然而都这样了嘴上还是不肯服输，拖着软绵绵的身体凑到周艺轩面前，李汶翰给了他轩哥一个眼神里满是欲望的坏笑，魅惑力十足。

“断了嗯……就断了……换我上你不就嗯……行，行了，啊！”

小恶魔断断续续地从呻吟中挤出了挑衅的话语，换来的是他身下突然更加加快的动作。

李汶翰整个人倒在了周艺轩身上。

倒在自己身上的人卷发被汗水浸湿，眼神迷离，精致的脸上泛着不正常的红晕。微张着嘴呻吟着，原本清亮的嗓音因为情欲而变得甜腻黏糊，还可以看到嘴里的兔牙以及他为了cos小恶魔特意粘上去的尖牙。蜜色的躯体被包裹在已经有些凌乱的女仆装中，被黑色丝袜包裹着的结实双腿肉眼可见地在发抖。发硬发烫的欲望抵在自己小腹上，股间粘腻的液体沿着被快速抽动的尾巴滴撒在自己身上。

啪，

周艺轩脑海里的理智之弦比刚才更断掉了一点，这样的李汶翰真的让他很有想狠狠欺负的欲望。

周艺轩是这么想的，也是这么做的，一个翻身把今晚一直在不停诱惑他的李汶翰压在身下。

原本的捕猎者变成了猎物，被捕获了的名叫李汶翰的小恶魔因得不到满足的欲望浑身发软失去了反抗能力，瘫在床上一副任凭处置的模样。

然而捕获了他的周艺轩却不着急享用，有的是耐心和耐力陪今夜的卷发小恶魔慢慢玩。

夜，还长着呢。

04

从周艺轩之前的反应李汶翰以为他轩哥把自己按倒以后会急不可耐地闯进自己身体。可是并没有，反倒是又耐下心跟自己接吻，还又特别温柔地一点点爱抚自己的身体，连原本快速抽动按摩棒的手都放缓了速度。

李汶翰觉得他好像低估周艺轩的耐力，虽然一直知道他轩哥是一个非常非常有耐心的人。

如果是平时李汶翰会很享受周艺轩这份绝无仅有的耐心，他最爱的就是他轩哥那令他沉沦其中的温柔。

可是现在这个情况……

轩哥也太能忍了吧，明明刚才他看我的眼神都快把我吃了……

好想要……想被填满……可是……

又好想看到轩哥经不住诱惑发狠的样子。

平常没什么太多胜负欲的李汶翰在这种时候突然跟周艺轩较上劲了，明明知道只要他说一声他哥就一定会满足他但就是不肯开口。

得不到安抚的小恶魔难耐地并拢双腿摩擦，穴口不断收缩想要把自己的尾巴吃得更深来满足他身体里的空虚。被刚才快速的抽插打成泡沫状的粘稠液体不断从他的股间滴落到床单上，洇出一片淫靡的印记。

但是捕获了猎物的猎魔人根本不管，依旧慢条斯理地啃着小恶魔的脖子，舔弄他充血挺立的乳尖，将吻痕一个个留在蜜色的锁骨和胸口上。探入他裙摆的手也在作怪，玩弄着小恶魔最敏感的尾巴。

平时最能使人放松和进入状态的爱抚现在倒像是一种折磨，李汶翰受不了般地抓了抓周艺轩现在已经恢复到正常长度的头发。

“汶翰想要吗？”周艺轩原就低沉的声音因情欲而沙哑，故意将音调压得更低凑到李汶翰耳朵边说话。

敏感的耳朵被不停吹气，边半身子都麻了。

“嗯……”缩了下肩膀，李汶翰用几乎轻不可闻的声音回答。

“那就做给我看，看满意了就给你。”周艺轩勾起嘴角的帅气坏笑性感又危险，低沉又温柔的声音有了蛊惑人心的魔力。

“……？”被俘获了的小恶魔露出不解的神色。 

轩哥的意思……是我理解的那样吗……

做给他看的意思是要我……？

李汶翰被情欲搅成一团浆糊的大脑反应有些迟缓。

然后他的手被周艺轩的大手带着往下，最后停在了插在他湿滑股间的尾巴上。

对上的是他轩哥充满玩味的眼神。

呜……

李汶翰被臊得光是想象接下来的画面会有多色情就想射。

但是那个唯一的出口被堵住了。

“汶翰你不是想要吗？做给我看，看满意了就给你。”

周艺轩又重复了一遍他刚才的话。

想要被更大的东西填满，想要轩哥进到我的身体里。

欲望的趋势下人会做一些很大胆的事，小恶魔更会。

颤颤巍巍地抓住那根现在已经变得滑不溜手的尾巴，李汶翰犹豫了一下，然后还是选择抽动埋在他身体里的物件操弄起他自己。

犹豫的那瞬间李汶翰想过求饶，他知道周艺轩的态度没那么不容反抗。

如果他撒娇说害羞不想那样做或者说没力气要轩哥不要这么欺负他的话，李汶翰觉得他那个一向在情事上很照顾他感受的温柔男朋友一定不会为难他。

但是既然是回礼的话——

轩哥想看的话就做给他看吧，被他看到我这样总比被别人看到强。

没有撒娇拒绝过分要求的小恶魔亲手将后续发展推向了更不可控的方向。

05

其实想要但自家老头儿不在身边的时候李汶翰偶尔也试过用手指满足他身体里想要被填满的空虚，但他试过和他被周艺轩看着这么自己玩弄自己完全是两码事。

这么私密的事情现在被人注视着，哪怕那个人是自己最亲密的恋人什么都看过，哪怕做足了心理准备，脸皮真的薄的李汶翰还是很害羞，整个身子因情欲而泛起的红晕因为爆棚的羞耻感而比往常更鲜艳，抓着尾巴抽送的手不停地打颤。

真的太羞耻了……这个样子被轩哥看到……

李汶翰干脆闭上了眼，只要看不见就可以当作不存在。

呜……轩哥你不要盯着我那里看啊……

但即便他闭上了眼也能感受到周艺轩盯着他股间穴口看的火热视线。

抓住那双还包裹在黑色丝袜中的腿摆成M字形，裙摆随着下身被抬起而下翻垂到腹部。没被丝袜包裹着的重点部位湿的一塌糊涂，前面是高高挺立不断往外吐着清液的勃起，后面是在被小恶魔本人的手操纵着的尾巴不断进出的小穴。

原本隐藏在臀缝中的隐密入口现在完全绽开，因长时间的充血从原来的粉嫩变成了现在烂熟的艳红。被包裹其中的黑色柱身出现后很快又会消失，只剩下细长的尾巴露在外面。有时连细长的尾巴也没被贪吃的小穴放过，会连着粗长的黑色根部被吃进去一截。

在快速进出的黑色螺旋状物件时不时会带出一点内部的肠肉，是一样烂熟的深红，然后会在柱身被旋入穴口时被狠狠地塞回去。

完全绽放的后穴含着色差对比明显的黑色柱状物，周边是被各种液体浸湿的布料，颜色比别处更深些。

相当让人血脉喷张的画面，

又硬又热的硬挺更加充血，想就这样进到汶翰身体里，享受被紧致滚烫内壁包裹的快感。

但是还不到时候，再忍一下，

想要听他自己说一些糟糕的话。

周艺轩觉得他脑海里的理智之弦离完全崩坏就差那么一点点。

06

不得不承认，有时候和羞耻感糅合在一起的快感会更容易让人陷入疯狂。

黑色柱身上的螺旋状突起不断摩擦敏感的穴口。

每次进入都用尾巴上的棱角狠狠碾压肠壁，刺激感十足的快感使得按摩棒会被不由自主地夹得更紧，像是身体在不舍它的离去。/p> 

变换着角度戳刺内部敏感的肠壁，寻找着最能让自己舒服的那一点。

滑不溜手的硅胶柱体不太好控制，有时候用力过猛会顶得太深，于是灭顶的快感中会夹带上一丝酸疼。

可那种酸麻的快感更使人欲罢不能。

强烈的快感使李汶翰沉浸于欲望甚至于忘记了自己身边还有人看着。屋内粘腻水声越发明显，与之交织在一起的是他闭着眼发出的越来越勾人的甜腻呻吟。

李汶翰泛着红晕的身子附上了一层薄汗。

一只手用按摩棒操弄自己，另一只手不停揉捏着自己的乳尖或是撸动自己的性器，想象着现在在他身体里进出的不是他的尾巴，而是他轩哥的大家伙。

“唔……好舒服……”

“唔哈，哈……老头儿你好棒……”

“……再，再快点……啊！”

李汶翰的动作越来越快，快要到达高潮，然而顶端的小孔又被坏心眼的老头儿堵住了。

“呜……”第二次想要射精被阻止，通红着脸的小恶魔睁开了闭着的眼睛，“轩哥你让我射好不好……”

委屈地撒着娇，李汶翰的声音粘粘糊糊的，脸上满是难耐的表情，身体因为得不到释放的欲望也难耐地扭动着，磨蹭身下的床单。p> 

一直想要被更大的东西填满但他轩哥就是不肯满足自己，手都酸到不行了好不容易要高潮结果又不让自己射，欲望得不到满足的李汶翰真的觉得很委屈，委屈到都有点想哭，他的轩哥以前从来没有在床上这样欺负过他。

觉得委屈的小恶魔停下原本在抽送的动作，揉着发酸的手腕别过头，别别扭扭地不去看身上今天晚上一直在不停欺负他的坏老头儿，湿润眼眶中的生理性泪水有点想往外掉。

所以他错过了周艺轩已经变得相当危险的眼神，像是终于要扑向猎物的大型狩猎者，比如说一头已经饥饿很久的狼。

昏黄的灯光下，躺在自己身下的人秀气的脸上布满潮红，该是沉沦欲望的表情却因想要射精的冲动得不到满足而变得难耐。皱着眉别过头去，哼哼唧唧的委屈模样抿着嘴不愿看自己，暴露出的脖子上线条优美，遍布吻痕，再往下不停起伏的胸口上也满是痕迹。女仆装还松松垮垮地穿在身上，不过也已经相当衣衫不整，被掀起的裙摆上沾满了各种糟糕的液体。粉嫩的性器充血，直直地挺立，有一点点白色的液体从被堵住的小孔溢出，沿着柱身下滑。后面的尾巴还插在身体里，不过由于太多的润滑而在有些往外掉。包裹着结实笔直双腿的丝袜大概是他身上唯一还算完整的衣物，但也已经沾上了很多飞溅出来的糟糕液体。

偶尔会脑补一下的场景现在就呈现在自己眼前，远比想象中更香艳，更刺激人眼球。

默不作声看着得不到满足的李汶翰委委屈屈地撒娇，周艺轩脸上的表情与其说是不为所动更像是暴风雨前的平静。

手被另一只大手抓住，对方的体温也因情欲而滚烫。

被带着一起重新握住了尾巴塞回自己的身体，然后缓慢抽送起来。

“唔……嗯……”李汶翰又发出了断断续续的呻吟。

随着抽动的动作越来越快，本就没被解决的欲望又开始在身体里翻滚。

在高潮边缘被阻止的身体在疯狂叫嚣着不满足，想要被填得满满的，想要获得更多的快感。

“嗯……老头儿你别玩了，快点给我……啊！”

这次李汶翰的需求被满足了，尾巴被迅速地拔出带来强烈的快感，身体还没来得及感受到空虚便被他一直想要的大家伙所填满。

“啊啊啊啊！”他原本的低声呻吟突然拔高。

火热的性器终于破开自己的身体，被因为忍耐多时而比平日更高的温度和更涨大的尺寸猛的一下顶到最深处，带来又酸又爽的强烈快感。

李汶翰在被进入的瞬间尖叫着达到了高潮，弓起身子射出来的浓稠精液洒得到处都是，有些落在了他和周艺轩的身上，有些落在黑色的床单上形成色彩分明的淫靡印记。

瘫软在床上胸口不断起伏，眼眶里的泪水最终还是掉了下来，然而这次却是从眼角滑落经过脸庞滴落在了床单上，不像往常一样会被温柔地吻去。

07

周艺轩脑海里的理智之弦最终彻底崩坏，挤进李汶翰双腿间掐着他的腰不管不顾地狠狠撞进他的身体，然后不等身下的人适应便开始快速又力道十足的抽送。

不容分说地操开因高潮而在不断紧缩的肠壁，又热又紧的体内令人疯狂，感受到被挤出的液体在从交合处不断低落，双眼更加发红，动作更狠。

柱身上突起的血管和青筋刺激着高潮后比平时更敏感的肠壁，每次进入都重重地擦过敏感点再顶向最深处，连肚子都被顶得鼓出了一个弧度。

高潮后处于不应期的身体根本受不了这么强烈的刺激，李汶翰推动周艺轩的肩膀哭喊着跟他轩哥讨饶。

“呜啊轩哥你慢，慢点，太，太快了呜……”

哭声传进自己的耳朵，无力的双手在推自己，周艺轩的理智回来了点。

身下的小恶魔捂着肚子大概是想要缓解一部分冲击，皱着眉看起来不太舒服的表情小声呜咽着，一副小可怜样泪眼婆娑地看向自己。

动作渐渐停下，俯下身温柔地吻去李汶翰脸上的泪痕又亲亲他的嘴角。

“汶翰抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”

不太能从刚才过于强烈的快感中缓过神所以说不出话，李汶翰只能摇了摇头示意他轩哥自己没事。

被温柔又小心翼翼地抱进温暖的怀抱，随后是不断落在自己额头眼睑还有唇上的轻吻。在颤抖的身体也得到了安抚，滚烫的大手轻抚着自己的背帮助自己缓解。

明明已经忍得很辛苦却还是因为自己的哭喊而停下动作开始安慰自己，看着他轩哥忍得满头是汗其实李汶翰挺心疼的，但又很感动。

我的老头儿是全世界最温柔最好的男朋友，没人比他更好。

伸出手臂替周艺轩擦了擦额头的汗，然后露出笑容与他对视，李汶翰湿润的眼神里是满满的爱意和喜欢。

“好点了吗？”感受到怀里人的身体不再像之前抖得那么厉害，周艺轩轻吻着李汶翰的面庞，回以温柔的笑。

“嗯……”来自他轩哥温柔的声音回响在自己耳边，在被温柔安抚着的人轻轻点了点头。

“那我继续了？”

因为相信轩哥一定会照顾好自己所以会很安心地把身体交给他。

李汶翰用动作表达了他的回应，双手环上周艺轩的脖子凑上去亲他的嘴角，双腿也环上他的腰，将自己软绵绵的身体完全投入他的怀抱。

周艺轩刚想动作但耳边又传来了李汶翰软软的声音。

“等，等一下……”李汶翰头埋在他轩哥颈窝里声音闷闷的。

“怎么了？”摸了摸怀里人的头发，周艺轩亲吻他的耳垂。

“……轩，轩哥你不要太快好，好不好……给我点时间适，适应一下……”李汶翰回应的声音有些小羞涩。

“好。”低沉的声音又温柔又宠溺，周艺轩看向窝在他怀里的李汶翰的眼神也满是温柔，突然害羞起来的小恶魔超可爱。

慢慢地抽出再一点点挺回去，他开始了动作，是被要求做到的“不要太快”的温柔抽送。

被高潮余韵冲刷着的身体真的很敏感，瞬间从在被温柔进出着的交合处感受到了酥酥麻麻的快感。

“嗯……”

温和的动作换来的是李汶翰立刻又有些抬头的下身还有他从嘴里发出的嘤咛。

从李汶翰的反应里知道他在慢慢进入状态，周艺轩逐渐加快了挺动的速度，变换着进入的角度寻找李汶翰身体里最能让他舒服的那个点。

对对方身体的熟悉度使得他很快找到了那个点，调整好姿势不断发起进攻。

敏感点被不断刺激带来的强烈快感顺着尾椎迅速地窜入大脑，像是身体突然通过了一阵电流。

李汶翰的呻吟瞬间拔高，身体向上弹起，盘住周艺轩背的双腿也收得更紧。

“汶翰舒服吗？”

下身依旧在快速且大力地抽插，周艺轩用他因情欲而沙哑的低沉声音在李汶翰耳边问道，他知道他不太受不了这种在交合时的语言刺激。

“唔啊！”在耳边炸响的性感声音臊得李汶翰原本就红的脸更加红到滴出血，手上的力道突然加重，在周艺轩背上留下抓痕，下身瞬间缩紧。

“告诉我，舒不舒服？”

肠肉突然绞紧了自己，抽送的动作变得有些艰难但因缩得更紧的内壁而刺激感十足。周艺轩有些气息不稳，却没停下用语言刺激李汶翰的举动。

“舒，舒服啊！啊啊啊老头儿你再快点啊！”

燃起的欲火将理智烧得一干二净，李汶翰满嘴都是大胆的话语与呻吟。

从作准备开始已经饥饿太久的身体终于得到了最想要的快感，堆积了太久太多的欲望瞬间爆发，他只想要在他身体里抽插的东西再快点，再深点。

于是干脆整个下半身离开了床铺，被丝袜包裹着的双腿紧紧绞住周艺轩肌肉线条分明的腰，腰和臀配合他激烈的进出动作不断上下摆动，贪吃的小穴也不停收缩，好像是要把根部的肉球一起吃进去。 

被汗水浸透的卷发搭在额前，平日永远清澈的眼神已经失去了聚焦变得迷离涣散，微张着呻吟的红唇中能看到里面的兔牙和尖牙，有一丝丝口水从嘴角滴落。

被情欲蒸红的身体遍布红痕包裹在破破烂烂的女仆装里，剧烈起伏的胸口暴露在空气中，原本还算完整的丝袜也因为刚才激烈的交合有了破口。 

将李汶翰从自己怀里挖出后周艺轩看到了他布满潮红的脸上完全沉沦在欲望中的表情。

这样的汶翰真的太性感了。

身下的动作更不受控，只留下头部卡在里面再狠狠撞进去。

大开大合地进出李汶翰的身体，周艺轩每次都顶得很深，像是要把整个人都埋进去。

然后换来了李汶翰从更急促的呼吸里挤出的不成调呻吟，断断续续又粘粘糊糊的。

平日里清亮的嗓音带上了情欲的沙哑，叫起来很好听，足够勾人，听了让人脸红心跳。

甜腻的呻吟混合着两人交合处传出的淫靡水声回荡在气氛诡异阴森的房间里，

满室的春光，满屋子都是情欲的味道。

再配上李汶翰头上象征着恶魔身份的尖角和嘴里的尖牙，

诡异，妖艳，性感，魅惑，色情，香艳。

误入小恶魔城堡的人类被蛊惑着与他交合，欢爱。 

周艺轩有种错觉，在他身下正在被他不断进出着的真的是一只来自暗夜的恶魔。

托住李汶翰的头含住他的双唇，舌头伸进口腔与他的舌头交缠，周艺轩用自己的吻堵住了那些让人脸红心跳的呻吟。

在欲望的漩涡里不断下坠的人和恶魔交换着亲吻，用像是要把他钉死在自己性器上的力量快速抽动。 

在自己身体里进出的大家伙速度越来越快，每次都用足力道碾过敏感点再撞向深处。感觉到强烈的酸爽快感源源不断从自己身体深处传来，李汶翰的体内有规律地越缩越紧，就快要达到高潮。

包裹着自己的地方越绞越紧，在一阵艰难的快速抽插后周艺轩将自己狠狠顶在了李汶翰身体里的最深处，死死地抵住他身体里最敏感的那点。

肠肉痉挛着裹紧身体里依旧滚烫的硬挺，堆积的快感瞬间炸开，李汶翰攀着周艺轩的背哭喊着达到了高潮，射出的精液有些甚至溅到了胸口，眼眶里的生理性眼泪不断落下，胸口大幅度起伏，像溺水的人张大嘴呼吸想要汲取氧气那般。

08

第二次高潮后的身体没一点力气，李汶翰只能软绵绵地窝在周艺轩怀里接受他落在他唇上的亲吻。

温柔地舔舐敏感的兔牙再温柔地卷住舌头交换缠绵的亲吻，周艺轩手上帮着李汶翰擦去眼泪和抚着他的背帮忙缓和的动作也很温柔。

但与温柔的上半身动作截然相反的是他依旧硬硬地插在李汶翰身体里的滚烫物件。

缓过神后李汶翰自己也感受到了，他轩哥的大家伙还插在他身体里，超硬，超烫，超大，存在感实足。

……轩哥怎么这么持久啊……

相当感叹的内心OS，今晚李汶翰对于他轩哥的持久度有了新的认识，简直续航能力max。

心痒吗？心痒。

害怕吗？有点。

身体被存在感这么实足的大家伙填得满满的，说不心痒是假的。

但如果再来一次像之前那两次那么激烈的，

李汶翰怕他今晚会死在周艺轩的床上。

不过欲望还没得到解决的人是不会给在发呆的人考虑的机会的。

不等人反应地快速退出李汶翰的身体，然后将他无力的身体翻面摆成跪趴的姿势，然后再不等人反应地重新插回去。

高潮后的脑子很迟钝，感官也很迟钝，身体还没来得及感受到空虚就又被填满。

李汶翰回过神的时候发现他已经被摆成了背对着他轩哥跪趴在床上的姿势。

紧接着是布料被撕开的声音，是自己身上已经相当凌乱的女仆装被撕扯着脱掉的声音，但是腿上的丝袜被留下了。

李汶翰脑海里警铃大作，回过头看了一眼他轩哥。

笑得有点邪，眼神很危险，像盯上了猎物的大型捕猎者，里面还满是欲望。

敞开的衬衣里是没有太壮刚刚好的好身材，胸肌腹肌人鱼线样样都有。

李汶翰咽了口口水。

裤子退了一半，平时不晒阳光的大腿皮肤比其他地方更白，肌肉线条很结实，某个重点部位还和自己连在一起。

大体来讲还算衣衫完整，不像自己被扒个精光只剩丝袜还穿在身上。

等等，哪里不太对。

李汶翰顿时涨红了脸，赶紧转过头把自己通红的脸埋起来。

浑身上下只穿丝袜被按在床上摆成现在这个样子，简直比刚才穿着女装被他轩哥酱酱酿酿更让人感觉羞耻。

李汶翰内心羞耻到欲哭无泪。

但是周艺轩不会轻易放过他的。

“汶翰，只靠后面就高潮的感觉怎么样？”

周艺轩搂着李汶翰的腰贴着他的背俯身到他耳边与他耳鬓厮磨，低沉沙哑的声音里满是玩味。

他轩哥不说还好，一说才依稀记起来刚才自己的那根东西根本没有被触碰过，却依旧达到了高潮。

第一次只靠后面就射了出来什么的本来就已经是够羞耻的经验，结果那个人还故意提起来，还是用这么意味深长的语气在自己耳边说话，边说还边触碰着自己最敏感的那根器官。

呜……轩哥这个坏老头儿真的太坏了，今晚变着法欺负我……

坏老头儿边说诨话调戏自己边握住自己的性器上下撸动，李汶翰立刻觉得小腹发热，刚发泄过的欲望又抬头，本就无力的手更加发软撑不住身体，整个上半身瘫在了床上，通红的脸埋进枕头里。

达到目的的周艺轩见好就收，停下了用语言刺激李汶翰的行为，握住他的腰开始了最后的冲刺。

又是循序渐进的过程，等到身下的人适应过后才开始加快速度。

进入时穴口会张开像是在欢迎自己的到来，退出时又会绞紧挽留，紧致湿滑的体内包裹着自己的硬挺，温暖的肠壁不停收紧带来强烈的快感。周艺轩的呼吸越来越粗重，身下的力道也越来越失控，紧紧箍着李汶翰的腰在他身体里快速用力地进出。

被拉着陷入情欲的狂潮，被迫接受着过多快感的人脑子被搅成一团浆糊，身体软成一滩泥。李汶翰整个上半身趴在床上抱着枕头发出一些他自己都不知道在喊些什么的呻吟。

“唔哼……轩哥你慢，慢点啊……受不了了……”

周艺轩是不会听的，在爆发边缘的人即便平时再温柔也处在暴走的边缘，听到身下人不成调的呻吟后动作更加发狠。

呜……太多了……

快感从交合处向着身体各处蔓延，已经经历了两次高潮的身体受不了这么强烈的刺激，李汶翰皱着眉承受身体深处传来的猛烈快感，受不了般地咬紧布料想要堵住从他嘴里发出的那些声音。

可还是有些从他嘴里泄出，配上鼻音哼哼唧唧的听起来有些委屈。

上半身被脱得一干二净的人下半身却穿着丝袜，那双被黑色丝袜包裹着的有力双腿在不停发抖。

视线里的柔软腰肢塌陷出一个诱人的弧度，只有臀部被高高抬起，自己的性器在臀缝中出现又消失。

再配上李汶翰带着气音有些委屈的哼哼唧唧和偶尔会从他口中泄出的不成调呻吟。

周艺轩被激得双眼发红，下身的力道更重。

“呜……老头儿我不要了……太多了……”

以前和周艺轩有过的激烈情事就算再疯狂也没有今天这样过分，李汶翰受不了地用已经喊哑的声音跟他轩哥求饶，想要被放过。

通红的双眼隐约能看到李汶翰在大幅发抖的背部还有他通红脸上不断滑落的泪水，滴落在枕头上形成大片的水渍。周艺轩俯身趴到他背上亲吻他线条优美的蝴蝶骨又扶着他的后颈与他接吻。

“快了，汶翰再忍一下，一下就好。”

在接吻的间隙周艺轩用他就算带着沉重呼吸和浓重情欲也可以很温柔的声音在李汶翰耳边说话安抚他，另一只手握住李汶翰紧紧绞着枕头的手与他十指相扣，直到高潮也没松开。

为了能让今天晚上一直在被不停欺负的人获得更多快感，周艺轩在抵着李汶翰身体最深处射出来的时候另一只手伸到他身下撸动他的性器。随后用激烈的交吻封住了他由于高潮来临即将脱口而出的哭喊。

淋洒在敏感肠壁上的滚烫精液因为积攒许久又浓又多，李汶翰被烫得浑身发抖，释放过后瘫软在床上双目失神红着脸喘气好久好久都缓不过来。

09

……是不是太过分了，汶翰他眼泪掉得好厉害，而且怎么叫都没反应……

小心翼翼地退出李汶翰身体后周艺轩一直在给予他爱抚，帮助他缓解过多快感带来的冲击。可瘫在床上的人不管怎么叫都没反应，只是继续抱住枕头失神地微张着嘴呼吸和往外掉眼泪，甚至还发出一些像是小动物被欺负了以后才会有的低声嘤呜，整个人一副小可怜的样子。

心疼和内疚是第一感觉，没见过这么长时间还缓不过的汶翰，也没见过因欢爱和快感而哭成这样的汶翰。

周艺轩小心地抱起李汶翰软绵绵的身体让他跨坐在自己大腿上，然后搂着他的腰将他整个人揽入自己怀里与他交换轻柔又缠绵悱恻的吻，抚摸着他的后颈和被汗水浸湿的卷发用自己的体温温暖他。

被扶起的无力身体落入了熟悉的温暖怀抱，李汶翰终于有了点反应，发软的双手慢悠悠环上周艺轩的脖子整个人贴入他怀里，只不过实在没力气再回应，于是只是默默接受他轩哥的轻吻和安抚的动作。

落在自己脸上的吻很温柔，一点点吻去了上面的泪痕，然后开始在自己的唇上细细密密地亲吻，是带着疼惜的力道和动作，是想要安抚自己的心情，是被珍视和爱着的感觉。

生理上的满足加上心理上的满足，内心的幸福感渐渐满得要溢出来。

李汶翰拖着无力的身子凑上前回应起周艺轩落在他唇上的亲吻。

“老头儿……”软绵绵地靠在他轩哥肩上说着话，李汶翰本就软糯的声音比平时更软，还带着点情欲过后的沙哑。

“嗯？”把软趴趴的人从自己身上扶起来后周艺轩凑近亲了亲他的嘴角。

“你以后不许像今天这样欺负我……太过分了……”万圣节的魔法已经消失，魅惑的小恶魔变回了原来的软萌兔子，有些委屈又有些别扭地撒起娇来。

“好，”周艺轩失笑，别别扭扭地嘟囔着的软萌兔子太可爱了，于是露出温和的笑刮了刮李汶翰的鼻子，“汶翰好点了吗？带你去清洗？”

“嗯……没力气……老头儿你抱我过去……”欢爱后酸软无力的身体真的没有力气，李汶翰整个人的重量压到周艺轩身上。

“好。”

周艺轩打横抱起腻在他身上的人向浴室走去。

最终还是在浴室又做了一次，

只不过不再是像之前放纵的狂风骤雨，而是能使人放松和享受的和风细雨。

合着温水温柔地进入，用自己的大家伙将李汶翰的身体重新填得满满的。然后动作轻缓地抽送，完全按照他喜欢的方式在他身体里动作，一寸寸摩擦他敏感的肠壁，碾磨他身体里最敏感的那点却又不进得太深以至于引起不适。

周艺轩下身的动作与他环着李汶翰的身子不断落在他唇边和胸口的吻一样温柔。

滚烫的物件混着温水进入自己体内，身体被用自己最喜欢和最能享受充盈感的方式温柔地服侍着。李汶翰舒服得不想说话，眯着眼哼哼唧唧地享受在他身体里和满满的充实感混合在一起的逐渐堆积的快感，最后哆嗦着在周艺轩怀里跟他一起达到了最后一次高潮，已经射不出东西的性器吞吞吐吐地丢出一些清液。

10

被从里到外从上到下清洗干净的身体感觉很清爽，腰上和其他地方因剧烈运动而酸痛的肌肉在被细致按摩后也得到了一定程度的舒缓。

接着又被动作很温柔地上了药，连脚上前几天不小心扭到的伤也有被好好关心然后擦了药；最后还被投喂了虽然很老套但自己就是爱吃的来自他轩哥煮的爱心面条。

今天的李汶翰也因为周艺轩的温柔和体贴而感到幸福感满满。

轩哥好温柔，好爱好爱他。

笑得超开心超幸福超甜的李汶翰一副软萌模样窝在周艺轩的被窝里。

身下的床单和枕套都被换了新的，散发着阳光的味道，和来自轩哥身上令人安心的味道混合在一起。

喜欢，蹭一蹭。

身上盖着的被子也是，暖洋洋的的味道，和轩哥身上散发着的温暖气场一样，让人觉得心暖。

喜欢，又蹭一蹭。

身上穿着的衣服也是轩哥的，包裹着自己的是最能让自己安心和放松的味道。

超级喜欢，再蹭一蹭。

周艺轩刚洗完碗走进卧室看到的就是这样一幅景象——

温暖的卧室灯光下，窝在他被窝里的李汶翰眯着眼有些迷糊，但又满脸幸福的表情，笑得超级甜地蹭着他的被子枕头衣服。

太可爱了。

走近床边掀开被子躺进去，然后抱住那个一直在蹭来蹭去的人，周艺轩获得了一只窝在他怀里开始对着他撒娇的软绵绵的软萌兔子。

“轩哥～我的回礼你喜欢吗～”

万圣节的魔法已然失效，象征着恶魔身份的尖角尖牙翅膀还有尾巴都已不见踪影。现在在自己怀里的是原来那只乖巧可爱的兔子，正抬着头看向自己，满怀期待又有些害羞的表情，亮晶晶的眼睛是带着满满喜欢的笑意。

内心被击中了，汶翰只有在自己面前才是这副爱撒娇的可爱小朋友模样。

“回礼？”

周艺轩笑得要多温柔有多温柔，回问的声音也很温柔，但是也带着疑惑。

回的什么礼？最近自己好像没有送过汶翰什么礼物吧？

撒着娇的可爱小朋友不说话了，抿着嘴看向抱着他在给他捶腰的人，神情中有那么一丝羞涩。

“你知道新专辑有首歌是周艺轩写的词吗？”

“真的假的？”

“真的。”

“那为什么不让我写啊。”

“他要送给你的礼物啊。”

“我 不接受！”

“重唱！”

思索了一会周艺轩明白李汶翰口中的“回礼”是回的哪个礼了，是那首歌，自己送给他的那首歌，里面的歌词富含的深意他相信李汶翰能听懂的那首歌。

心里有些感动，于是更加温柔的笑里带上了很多的爱，眼睛弯成月牙，低沉的嗓音也是满带柔情。

“没想过要你回礼啊，那份礼物。”周艺轩温柔的目光注视着怀里的李汶翰回应，摸着他柔软发丝的手也很温柔。

傲娇是不可能说出他内心的真心话的，比如说很感动就很想回报，但是不知道该做什么于是就只能把自己当作礼物回礼什么的。

所以李汶翰话说到一半“逼问”起了周艺轩，语气有那么一丢丢的小着急和语无伦次，像是在掩饰他内心的小窘迫——

“哎呀我知道啦，但是就是哎呀轩哥你快回答我你到底喜不喜欢～”

突然有些窘迫的兔子也很可爱，傲傲娇娇地“逼问”自己，说完话抿着嘴看向自己貌似还有点紧张。

“喜欢啊，怎么可能不喜欢，”周艺轩摸着怀里人抿起的嘴角回答道。

周艺轩没撒谎，这个惊喜他确实很喜欢，但同时他的心情比起喜欢更多的还有感动。他知道李汶翰这人虽然平时老撩自己但实则在某些方面害羞到不行，所以之前几乎没对他做过什么过分的事，也很少提一些过分的要求，比如说穿一些情趣的服装或者使用一些情趣的道具之类的，更别说像今晚这样逼他做一些会让他觉得很羞耻的事。

所以李汶翰为了他愿意准备这样的惊喜周艺轩真的很喜欢又感动，因为他知道对于李汶翰这个嘴上总傲娇还又特别容易害羞的人来说能做到这个程度真的很不容易。

但同时他又觉得这种事情应该双方都享受才好，不想他那个巨容易在情爱方面害羞的男朋友为了能让自己开心勉强地去做一些会让人觉得很为难很害羞的事，（比如像今天这样穿着女仆装还带着道具被逼着做一些很过分的事最后哭到怎么缓都缓不过来），从而引起他心理上的不适。

所以表达完自己很喜欢来自自己男朋友的“回礼”后周艺轩把他还是没什么力气的身体揽进自己怀里，拍着他的背在他耳边声音温柔地补充了后半句，“不过汶翰你做自己就好，不用太勉强。”

李汶翰又被感动到了，他的轩哥就是这么温柔的一个人，时时刻刻都会想着他，宠着他，会一直不管在什么方面很照顾他的感受。

不过被感动到的傲娇兔子傲娇指数只会直线上升，李汶翰耳尖泛红语无伦次地说着话，

“……没有勉强ong……只要轩哥你喜欢的话其实我也嗯……哎呀不说了，老头儿我困了快哄我睡觉～”

最后实在说不出口就头往周艺轩怀里一埋眼睛一闭掩饰他的害羞去了。

周艺轩被李汶翰现在这副因为感动而害羞所以语无伦次的样子逗笑了，脸上温和的笑更停不下来，任由李汶翰往他怀里蹭，然后收紧自己的怀抱听从他的话拍着他的背开始哄他睡觉。

“晚安，汶翰。”

伸手关掉灯，周艺轩在一片黑暗中将自己的吻落在李汶翰额头，说出口的是“晚安”，补在心里的是“我爱你”。

“嗯……轩哥晚安，爱你哦～……”

已经迷糊了的李汶翰在临睡前听到的最后一句话是周艺轩在他头顶的“晚安”，露出安心的笑容回以“晚安”，跟在后面的是他说出口的“爱你”。

“嗯，我也爱你，很爱很爱。”

于是周艺轩的“爱你”也说出了口，脑海里满是李汶翰入睡前香甜又安心的微笑。

彩蛋一：论第二天轩哥是怎么调戏桂花的以及女仆装到底是谁挑的

“……没有勉强ong……只要轩哥你喜欢的话其实我也嗯……“

“其实我也可以，不会觉得勉强，而且我也挺爽的。”

周艺轩知道李汶翰因为害羞所以没说完的那句话大概是什么样子，所以第二天发生了这样的对话：

“汶翰，”

“嗯？”

“明年万圣节扮兔子吧。”

“……老头儿你这是得寸进尺！”李汶翰耳朵尖开始泛红。

“你说的‘只要轩哥你喜欢的话’。”周艺轩开始设下温柔陷阱。

“…………”李汶翰脸红不说话。

“明年万圣有点远了，不如就今年我的生日吧，怎么样？”周老头儿更加得寸进尺，坏笑着调戏起李傲娇。

“……轩哥你太过分了！哼！大猪蹄子！坏老头儿！不理你了！”李汶翰气呼呼地转过身留给周艺轩一个气呼呼的背影。

周艺轩看着李汶翰气呼呼的背影笑得可开心可温柔，对于逗李汶翰这只傲娇兔子他真的是乐此不疲，因为逗起来太好玩太有趣了，使周老头儿上头。

“好了好了，汶翰别生气，我就说着玩儿的，腰还酸不酸我帮你捶捶？还是陪你再睡会？”把背对自己的人back hug在怀里圈住他小只的身体，周艺轩开始哄因为害羞而开始傲娇的李·傲娇兔子·汶翰了。

至于李汶翰后来真的会偶尔悄咪咪躲起来看某些店铺，以及曹承衍又收到了来自他汶翰哥关于情趣方面的询问，以及周艺轩真的在生日那天等到了一只拎着蛋糕上门的兔子这些事，都是后话了。

彩蛋二：关于桂花脚上的扭伤

在清洗过程中偶尔被碰到脚踝时会下意识地缩腿，有时还会皱下眉，清理完毕给李汶翰上完药以后周艺轩给他盖好了被子，然后把他的双腿架在了自己腿上，手里轻握着他之前受伤了的脚踝仔细观察。

嗯，没有明显的红肿，没什么大碍，现在应该已经好多了。

不过为了以防万一还是问问汶翰吧，他这个人有时候不舒服都不会自己说。

于是周艺轩发问了，边问还在边继续观察，一副专心的样子： “汶翰你脚上的伤怎么样了？最近还疼吗？”

因为不是特别严重的扭伤所以自己都没跟他轩哥说过，结果他还是知道了，现在还这么小心地握着自己的脚踝仔细观察又问自己还疼不疼，是被珍视和关心着的感觉。

果然是我最细心最温柔的轩哥，这么好的人是我的男朋友，爱他。

低头看向那个在认真给他检查伤处的人，李汶翰的内心满足又幸福。

在“撒娇说疼要他轩哥帮忙揉”和“对他轩哥说没什么大事让他别太担心”之间挣扎了一会，

然后李汶翰选择了后者，毕竟周艺轩最近老因为不在他身边不能像以前一样什么都照顾着他而担心他的身体。

“嗯……也还好ong，伤得不是很重轩哥你不用嘶……”

话还没说完脚踝被捏了一下，李汶翰没忍住吸气声，对上的是周艺轩皱着眉很多的担心和心疼里有那么一点点责备的严肃又认真的眼神。

“为什么想要瞒着我呢，会疼的话告诉我就好啊”

李汶翰能读懂他轩哥的眼神。

“就，就不想让你担心嘛……轩哥你不要生我的气ong……我不是故意要瞒你的……”

脚被握住没办法动，李汶翰靠在床头缩了缩肩膀，两只手不知道该怎么放地揪了揪被子又摊开放平，低下头像是犯了错误的小朋友一样。

意识到大概是刚才自己突然有些太严肃和认真的眼神让李汶翰有些不知所措，周艺轩舒缓了眉头，在心里叹了口气神情有些无奈，他当然知道汶翰是不想让他担心，但身体更要紧，不想他因为体贴自己而耽误了伤情。

“没有要生你的气啊，”说着话周艺轩把他身上的腿搬下来再小心翼翼地放平，然后挪到李汶翰身边把他搂进怀里亲了亲他的发顶，“我妈最近给我寄了药油，说是效果不错，具体哪里疼告诉我，给你揉揉。”

“好……”

受了伤的脚踝被搓热，然后被揉了药油，最后贴上一张膏药，整个过程温柔耐心又小心仔细。

李汶翰心里暖暖的。如果说他心中不曾熄灭的梦想是他在每日的奔波和劳累中能坚持下去的原动力，那么那个一直对他很温柔，一直陪着他宠着他爱着他的老头儿无疑是他更不愿放弃的理由，是他日复一日的忙碌中最大的慰藉。

忙于工作的时候，身体累了心里就会不免觉得累和苦闷。

可和你在一起的时候，哪怕我的身体再累我的心也是幸福的。

我爱你，我爱你们，所以我想和你，和你们一起走下去，哪怕通往未来的路再不清晰，哪怕有很多人在说奇迹不会出现。

回家的道路很漫长，可我还是一点点走过来了。

有你在，我什么都不怕。

没有了

真的没有了

真的真的没有了

好吧如果你坚持要往下拉的话那就……

彩蛋三：关于尾巴的后续

一夜疯狂过后的衣服就算没破也不太可能再被拿出来穿，更何况那套沾染了各种糟糕液体的女仆装早就在过程中被撕碎了。

唯一被留下的是那根尾巴。

以为李汶翰是为了纪念什么第一次和他轩哥之间的情趣夜晚？

No，桂花表示他没那种特殊癖好。

他只是觉得自家老头儿不在身边又有需求的时候用这类道具满足自己是个不错的选择，

毕竟比手指爽多了。


End file.
